In a beacon enabled ad-hoc sensor network, a network association is initiated with a node scanning the proximity and discovering beacons which serves as invitation to join the network. When a node completes the network association, it begins transmitting its own beacons as a means of time synchronization and as a signal of association invitation. However, the beacons may also interfere with new network associations. In fact, numerous simulations showed that the probability of forming a beacon enabled network successfully is much lower compared to a non-beacon enabled network especially under the constraint of a short frame length, i.e. active window-time. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for operating a node in a beacon-based ad-hoc network that reduces the interference that beacons cause to associating nodes.